Wearable devices are clothing or accessories incorporating computing, communications, or other electronic technologies. Examples of such wearable devices include flexible displays, robotic skins, stretchable circuits, biosensors, hemispherical electronic eyes, epidermal electronics, cardiac sensors, and diagnostic contact lenses. Wearable devices are a good example of the Internet of Things (“IoT”). Proliferation of such wearable devices is predicted to lead to an IoT revolution in the near future.